Finny's Rules
by Miko Akako
Summary: ...Finny's life was ruled by inspiration and anarchy, and so he prized a set of rules. His own, not those imposed on him by other people..." Finny's PoV FinnyGene Cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Miko**: My first attempt at ASP. This is my all time favorite book (I think I've read it about once a month for five years) but this is my first attempt at writing anything for it. This will be a collection of short ficlits from Finny's point of view. There are eight I plan on writing so far. Eventual (in like two chapters) FinnyxGene. Also, it'll stick with the book pretty closely.

Inspired by Gene's realization that Finny lives by his own set of rules. These are those rules.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Rules of Friendship**

_i. Don't Lie About Your Height_

Something about my roommate bothered me from the first moment I met him. It might have been the pencil he was tapping on the desk, or the book balanced precariously on the edge that he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe it was just that he didn't look up at me when I spoke, even though everyone else did. I had to find something, just one thing, that we had in common.

He hated sports; I loved them. He could read books by the cartload; it took me a week to finish half of one. I was outgoing; he wanted to stay in our room.

All my efforts to make him take notice of me were in vain. He would walk next to me in the hallway, sit by me in class, be on my team in gym, but he never had to say a word. I don't think, in the week since I'd met him, that he bothered to ask me anything not related to school. Couldn't he see I didn't care about that?

Then, standing in the hallway outside class, I saw it. Everyone was bragging about how tall they were. Brinker and Leper and Brownie all towered over me and Gene. We were the exact same height. Our eyes met on level ground. I smiled. Then Gene muttered something about being 5'9. I was shocked out of my realization and the words left my lips.

"No. You're the same height as me. We're 5'8 ½" We're on the short side." He looked at me, shocked and upset, but I smiled. For the first time, he noticed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miko**: Special thanks to HermioneLennon for the first review! Here's the second installment. Look for the next soon!

* * *

**Rules of Friendship**

_ii. Everyone Wins at Sports_

I knew Gene hated gym. I saw the way his lips would contract and form a small line when it was mentioned that a new sport was being introduced that day. I could never understand why, though. There was nothing quite as _right_ as working on a team, or even alone if the sport demanded, to accomplish a goal.

Sports, and in relation gym, were what I lived for. I wanted – needed – Gene to like them too. As long as he didn't, it was like I was being pulled in two directions. One, my best friend, and two, my life. I knew I would always choose Gene, if there was a choice. In the months since we had met, he had become my best friend, my only best friend. Sports were nice, and I would miss them, but I could imagine living without them. Without Gene…I couldn't imagine what kind of life that would be. It would be nothing.

But it seemed like I was missing something. Some crucial element that would bring reconciliation between Gene and sports. At the end of a game, Gene would frown and walk off the field, shaking his head and mumbling something. I'd go after him and he would put on a fake smile – I knew him well enough to know when he was faking – and tell me everything was fine. He was just tired.

Then I realized, I saw, what the problem was. Brinker had stolen a base, and Leper had been too distracted to catch the ball I'd thrown which would have gotten Brinker out. I saw Gene's face harden as Brinker scored the winning run for his team. I burst out laughing and ran over to Gene, who looked at me with annoyance.

"Sports isn't about who gets the most runs or touchdowns – it's about who had the most fun and did their best. You, Mr. First Baseman, played your best game ever today. I think we should celebrate." Gene's expression changed from annoyance to shock to a genuine smile quickly, and I knew he understood. I knew I wouldn't have to choose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miko:** Not too happy with this one, but here it is. Sorry for the delay.

**Don't Compete Against Friends – Ever**

A lot of the time Gene and I would go walking around Devon, watching all the various competitions going on. Most of them were friendly, ending in handshakes and highfives like all sports should. Sometimes, though, things would go wrong. One person would forget that it was just a game, and that there was no prize at the end except pride in a job well done.

I would look over at Gene then, and see if he realized what was happening. He would be watching the games too and his face would go dark when two friends started shouting. I wanted to tell him again that it was all a game, and a game couldn't possible destroy a friendship. I knew that would be a lie, because right before my eyes it was disproved.

A few moments after watching two former friends exchange punches – and not the fake ones that Gene and I would exchange, but real punch-the-crap-out-of-you punches aimed for the gut – I realized their problem. I would never let that happen to us. "Gene, promise me we'll always be on the same team, okay?"

"Sure." He said softly, turning away from the tragic scene and looking at me. "Friends shouldn't compete against each other."


	4. Chapter 4

**Miko: **So I was quicker with this one. And it's longer. (: Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I guess I'm half way done with these little stories. (:

* * *

**Rules of Friendship**

_iv. Always Say Some Prayers in Case There is a God_

I never really believed in religion, and I knew Gene didn't either. Then, purely by chance, we stumbled into a church on a Sunday morning. Gene fidgeted in his seat as the preacher gave some fire and brimstone sermon, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man in the front of the room. Oh, I thought most of what he was saying was bogus, but it worked its way into my head and stayed with me throughout the day.

I lay awake all night, thinking about what the man had said. Surely a God who had sacrificed his only son was capable of horrible things, but everything else I'd heard was good. Didn't God also save all his people? Didn't that Jesus love everyone enough to die for us? I wracked my brain for every ounce of my limited knowledge on the subject.

"Gene? Do you remember what the guy said today?" I knew Gene was still awake, because when he slept his breathing got louder. He ignored me for a minute, but I didn't bother to repeat myself. He knew that I knew he was awake, and in the end he wouldn't be able to ignore me. Some things you can just count on.

"About what?" He asked, turning on his side so he was facing me. His eyes were wide, and I knew he had never been close to sleep.

"Prayers. Didn't he say something about prayers?" I pushed myself up so I was sitting with my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. My pants were on because it was cold out, but I had the blanket draped across my lap haphazardly.

"Yeah. I think he did." Gene said, sitting up. I watched his brow furrow as he searched through his memory for the man's exact words. I loved that he could recall anything, though I knew I would never understand how it was possible. "He said something about praying every day."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, swinging off the bed and kneeling on the hard ground. I waited a moment until I heard Gene reluctantly follow my lead. "Right. I guess we should do this separately. After all, praying is supposed to be talking to God, isn't it? Now don't make it too long, because then you'd just be showing off, and I can't imagine God likes people who show off. I mean, if there is a God, that is. And I'm not saying I believe in one but…well, if there is one out there, I figure it can't hurt to pray to him."

"No. I don't suppose it could hurt." Gene said, echoing my words.

* * *

**Coming up next: **_v. Only say positive things_


End file.
